mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
MicroVoltsSurge Wiki
Need help looking through the wiki? Go to our Directory! Welcome to the MicroWiki MicroVolts is a Massive Multiplayer Online (MMO) Third Person Shooter (TPS) cartoon-style video game developed by a Korean developer, NQ Games and published by a Toronto-based publisher, Rock Hippo Productions for the PC. MicroVolts released its first Closed Beta phase on August 12, 2010 and launched its second Closed Beta on January 28, 2011. The game's Open Beta phase began on March 10, 2011. Rock Hippo Productions announced that the Official Release of the game would start on June 9, 2011. The game was ranked as the Second Most anticipated MMO of 2010 by MMOSite's Reader's Choice Awards. It was also named as MMOGames' Editior's Choice in April 2011. Here you will find topics about the Game, Updates, Weapons, Modes, etc. Inside the game , you can customize your action figure and battle in matches with your friends in many different modes and maps! Try it out what are you waiting for? Join now! and Download the game! Server History English On June 2010, Rock Hippo announced that they will host the game for North America and Europe only. On August 13, 2010, Closed Beta Phase I began with an unannounced end date. Phase II began in October of 2010. The game went under an abrupt maintenance on November 29, 2010. Phase II was resumed on January 28, 2011. CBT Phase II ended on Feburary 25, 2011 with Open Beta confirmed and a forum contest to guess the launch date. Open Beta was launched on March 10, 2011. Commercial service launched on June 9, 2011. History *May 9, 2010 - Forum Development *August 12, 2010 - First Closed Beta Phase *January 28, 2011 - Second Closed Beta Phase *March 10, 2011 - Open Beta Phase *June 9, 2011 - Offical Release Characters The game has five main characters that are said to be the original, limited-edition toy prototypes- Knox, Naomi, Pandora, C.H.I.P and Kai.[8] 'The toys are small. ''But their war is big''.' No one knows for sure when or where the first toy declared war. Rumor has it that their uprising began with five original limited edition figures, code named MicroVolts. The five toy figures - '''Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Kai and C.H.I.P.- carry special instructions to activate others of their kind. But with limited battery resources, they are forced to fight for power. Now toys around the world are engaged in an all-out secret war for supremacy of the MicroWorld. Characters Knox is a hip hop action figure. He is known for his jokester ways and his seemingly tough guy appearance. Want more information about Knox? Press here! Naomi '''is the first female doll in the MicroWorld. She is a friendly high school girl but uses her approachable apperance to mislead her enemies. Want more information about Naomi? Press here! Named after a Greek myth, '''Pandora uses evil tricks to dominate the playground. Pandora also despises Naomi, a young anime doll. Things get ugly when these two cross each other's paths. Want more information about Pandora? Press here! ' ' C.H.I.P. or Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts is a mechanized Stikfas Figure originally created using spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. His voice system was damaged in a previous battle for battery resources, and he is constantly mocked because of it. Want more information about C.H.I.P? Press here! Kai was the last figure created for the MicroVolts toy line, being outsourced to a manufacturer in the Far East. After a long journey, he has finally been reunited with the other four prototypes. Want more information about Kai? Press Here! The newest known character, Simon, has been confirmed. Want more information about Simon? Press here! Or check out GM's little sneak peak on upcoming content! New character, new map and much more! Down below here! . Reception When the game was announced, there was controversy regarding that the game rips off Team Fortress 2, a game made by Valve. Criticism focused on the trailers copying parts of that games, "Meet the Team" videos. When the game reached CBT phase one, the game got generally positive reviews. Praise was focused on the art style, maps, ability to hold 7 weapons at once and the toy theme while criticism focused on latency issues, limited character customization, and few game modes. Omer Altay of MMOHut praised the game for "great map designs" and "fluid gameplay" but criticized the lag issues. CBT phase two gotten better reviews thanks to better latency. Game Requirements Some things are not always by the book. This is a time where certain specifications don't always mean everything. With MicroVolts, despite what people say, it does require a lot of performance on your computer. Having a half decent PC is a start, like having a mid range priced graphics card, CPU or RAM. Of course, you could run this game on the lowest settings to maximise your FPS. With this said, there is a thread on how to improve your Frames Per Second (FPS) which can be found HERE. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Maps Category:Modes Category:Updates